


Hayffismas week

by Giuly99jb



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Tree, Christmas fic, F/M, Hayffie, Hayffismas Week, Mistletoe, Post-Mockingjay, side pairing everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuly99jb/pseuds/Giuly99jb
Summary: A collection of the one-shots for the Hayffismas Week 2017.Day 1: Mistletoe And WineDay 2: The Haymitch Who Stole ChristmasDay 3: A Christmas Carol (Au or semi-au)Day 4: Santa Claus Is Coming To Town





	1. Mistletoe & Wine

Effie was cleaning the last table that evening, the bar wasn’t crowded, but she knew exactly what was the reason. She always spent Christmas the same way, she closed the bar by midnight, turned off the lights and bought a bottle of wine to her room above the place. She had stopped to celebrate Christmas since the end of the revolution. She hadn't had anyone anymore. The friends she had had during the games were now dead or they were bitter at her. Some of them whispered bad words when they saw her, only few of them were looking at her with pity and she had always hated those kind of looks.

This year she hoped for midnight to arrive faster. The only client she had was annoying, drunk and he thought that if he flirted with the bartender he needed to use word “babe” all the time. She had enough of him and if she wasn't a lady, she would have caused a scene so that guy could have gone home.

_Why was she still working in that place?_ She asked herself the same question all days. But she knew the answer- the boss of that local was the only one who had accepted her as an employer. She had worked for Plutarch for some months, but then she had quitted because of the rumors. They had said that she had had that work because she had spread her legs for the Head Gamemaker. She hadn't liked it, and she hadn't wanted to cause Plutarch more problems. Now she was a bartender. And her boss was a bald man, whose hands groped her at every occasion.

Remember where she was, She woke up from her thoughts again and She turned around.

“You had enough, I think,” she said, looking at the guy who had another bottle of beer in his hand.

“Don’t worry _babe_ , I won’t leave you here alone.” he murmured.

“I can take care of myself, while you don’t. I’ll call you a cab.” she said, heading to the bar.

“I wouldn’t need one if you’d let me sleep with you.” he grinned.

“Hey! This guy's given you some problem, _sweetheart_?”

Effie turned around to see who just entered the bar, she smiled brightly when she saw his Seam grey eyes, she didn’t know how he did this, every time he showed up there her smile became brighter and at once all the problems went away or weren’t so important to her.

“Haymitch, what are you doing here?” she asked, still smiling.

“Besides looking at your smile?” he joked, making her blush. “I didn’t have a place to go and you said that the bar is open until midnight so…”

“Glad you came. I didn’t have very good company, as you can see.” she nodded at the guy in the corner.

“Is he bothering you? I have a method to make him leave.” he said.

“Do you?” she asked, cleaning the glasses.

“You want to try it out?”

“Bring it on, Abernathy.”

The victor stood up from the chair, he took a few steps towards the guy who was now talking to himself, trying to pour the beer into the glass in front of him. Effie was watching how Haymitch sat beside him, whispering something in his ear. The guy looked at him with pure fear in his eyes and after a moment he stood up, putting some money on the table. He wore a cote, forgetting about the scarf and after a second he was already gone. Effie looked through the window, he was running down the street, trying to catch his scarf flying above his head.

“What did you tell him?” she asked with the smile.

“It will be my sweet secret.” he grinned, sitting on the chair in front of her.

“You don’t know that most of the people tell their secrets to the bartender?”

“You know many secrets, Sweetheart?” he asked, looking straight into her eyes.

“Yes.”

“Okay then. I’ll tell you my dirty little secrets, but first… I need a drink.”

“I don't think-” she started to say, but he cut her. “I _need_ it. I just want a bottle of the best whiskey. The usual, you know. And the guy… I know him… he was a sponsor, he liked to go at very naughty parties and he’s married.”

“I always forget that you were very good when you wanted to,” she whispered, setting a bottle of whiskey in front of him.

“What?”

“Nothing. Well, I'd never gone to a Games' Party. But you were very Handsome and..well. You _are_ handsome..” Her voice trembled.

“You've just called me "Handsome"?” He grinned.

Effie didn't answer his question, but she looked at him as he took a sip of the whiskey from the bottle, the way he licked his lips and how he smiled made her heart pounding and her legs became lighter. It was weird that he made her feel that way even after all those years. Effie turned around pretending to do something with glasses, she didn’t want him to see her blushing cheeks.

After a few seconds he spoke again “Why don't you drink with me, Sweetheart?”

“I do not like whiskey, but thank you. Plus If I drink, I have to pay for it. ” She answered pacatly.

“What would you do now if I wasn’t here?” He asked with curiosity.

“I would be upstairs, with a bottle of wine probably.” she said taking few steps to close the door.

“You’ll lock me here?” he asked, "I'm your prisoner now?" He arched an eyebrow and he had a flirting smile on his face.

“Don't be preposterous. I'm just closing the front door, we will take the other exit.”

“Like I believe it! But you Know I wouldn't mind to be here with a woman if I know her name _and_ if I know the real colour of her hair. They _are_ _really_ dark, sweetheart or you just _coloured_ it?” He asked looking at her.

_Dyed Haymitch, people said to dye their hair, not to colour them_ , She tried so hard to not correct him. She would have been exposed herself.

He had came about two months ago, stumbling into the bar looking drunk. It had been three years since she last saw him. He had looked older and like he hadn't shaved for weeks. He hadn't recognised her. How could he? He was drunk as skunk and she had dyed her hair. They were dark now. She had wanted to change the colour because she _cannot_ wake up every morning looking at her image on the mirror. Every time she had been looking at that, she would have been thrown back at the months she had spent in prison and at the time before when she had been an escort. So she had took a drastic decision.

He had return the week after and then he was there every week, the same day like he had a schedule as he'd never had in his life.

Sometimes They talked. Others they didn't. He just sat at the same corner and he drank the bottle of whiskey she gave him. He had never recognised her. _Or so she had thought._

His voice warned her that she didn't answer his question yet.

She turned around facing him. “It isn't my real colour. But I won't tell you my name. It's more interesting when you don't know something. It's mysterious.”

“Do you like the mystery?”

“Depends on the kind of type. Sometimes I does. Perhaps you could reveal me why an important person like you is here in the first place, couldn't you?”

“Yes..” he nodded, “and if I told you… I would have to kiss you…” he lifted his sigh quickly, looking at her amused face, “I mean to kill you…Not that I want to do it, but the quote is said in this manner. I would have to kill you not to kiss you…” he looked down to his shoes.

She laughed. For the first time since three years she re-heard her real laugh. He looked up at her and he felt proud.

“I got it. I'll pour you a glass of water, I can't let you go out in this weather after drinking alcohol.” She said to distract him.

“You are such a good citizen.” he joked.

“In fact I am.” she agreed, while pouring him the water.

“I'll drink it if you drink your wine. A glass of it.” He smirked

“Ok, we have a deal.” she agreed.

*****

The streets were already dark when it started snowing. The white fluff covered the streets, making them more dangerous, because of the snow lot of streets were closed, just in case someone wanted to feel like a rally driver. Effie and Haymitch didn’t move from the bar, it was almost midnight when the Victor pulled himself out from the chair.

“Where are you going?” she said quickly, looking at him.

“It’s almost midnight. You said the bar was open until midnight.”

“Well, I have a spare bed upstairs." She suggested. Maybe she shouldn't have left him drink all of that whiskey.

“If you want to fuck me you could ask. I might say yes.“

“ _Haymitch_! Language.”

“Okok! I was only joking. But I would like to know your name… or is it some kind of secret?” He raised her eyebrow.

“Do you have any other questions I can not answer to?”

“Many, but I’m still waiting for your name. I can’t talk with a stranger.” He tried again.

She smiled, putting a chair on the table.

“You won’t let it go, will you?”

“Yes, I’m stubborn, it’s one of my virtues.” He winked.

“And you will sleep here if you won't stop to ask me this question.”

Haymitch gave the room a quick look, the only comfortable place he could lay on was the floor, but he didn’t want to sleep there for any reason. He saw how She moved from one table to another and cleaned all of them, preparing them for another workday. She stopped by the jukebox standing in the corner, Effie gave him a quick look and after a moment she put her rubber into her jeans and took a pence from the other pocket. She put the money in the machine and after a second the music filled the room.

 

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we’ve no place to go_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

 

“I hope you don’t want me to sing” he asked, standing up from the chair.

“Sing no, dance…yes.” she said, coming towards him.

Effie put her hand on his shoulder, while the other was already in his touch. She lifted her sight, he was looking at her, her ocean blue eyes met his grey and after a moment the rhythm of the song carried them away. Haymitch hold her tightly while they danced lit by the reflection of the lights. He lifted his gaze at the woman, she was beautiful, her face was now lit by the street light, the snow which was now covered the whole street makes the light even brighter.

Effie put her head on his chest, she closed her eyes listening to the song filling in the room. Haymitch pulled her closer to his body, he never knew she can be so soft and fragile, after a moment he lifted her head and put a sweet kiss on her lips.

“What was that for?” She whispered.

“Tradition,” he said seriously, furrowing his brows.

“Tradition? You always kiss girls in bars?” she asked.

“No, mistletoe.” he answered, looking at the piece of the plant hanging above their heads.

“That or you just wanted to kiss me.” she smiled, biting her lower lip.

“Effie, you had been the one who had told me that capitol people kissed each other when they found themselves under the plant. ”

“Yes, but-” _wait, what? Effie._

He looked at her with a smirk on his face. She blushed, realizing that he knew who she was.

“You had really thought that I will not recognise you after all that years we had worked together? And _after_ the kiss like we hadn't kiss each other before.”

She struggled to escape from his arms and he let her go. “What now? Are you going to laugh at me?” She looked fragile and her voice trembled.

“No. I'm just here to ask you again that if you want you could come with me in district twelve. The children missed you. ”

“I hardly believe that Katniss misses me. Haymitch, I'm not angry with you. Not anymore. So I don't need your pity or worse I don't want you to help me because you feel guilty.” She didn't want to obligate him in anything. He had already saved her more than once. He hadn't needed to. They weren't anything. They had only slept few times. They hadn't even had an agreement or a deal. She could have countered the number of times they had slept together on her hand.

“It's not guilty. I wanted to try okay? We just have to live together and see what the life will reserve to us... shit! The boy didn't say it with with these words.. What I'm saying is that the children are better now. I know what I want and if you are interested- ”

“I'm not.” She tilted her chin up as to prove her point.

“Then why you flirted with me when you had thought I didn't know who you were?”

“I.. I don't know okay? I was...well it doesn't matter anymore. You don't have to do anything for me. I have a work, a roof, dresses. I can't live with you when I know what I felt for you, but you don't. I will fall in love with you again. I just can't be a warm body or worst be a fantasie about your dead girlfriend.”

He had once called her Marian, while they were fucking. It had been their second time they had fell in bed and it had hurt so much even if she had had only a crush on him at that time.

“It had happened once. I was wasted and I don't know, shit. Princess, listen I had a conversation with Peeta and he helped me a lot. While looking at him and Katniss I had just realised that I had missed someone, you. Please, Effie, come with me. We are still a team, right?” Now he was begging and she felt bad.

She had really missed him and the children. But could she live with him? Maybe they could try and if he hurt her she would come back at the Capitol and forget him for real this time. She had aknowledge her feelings after the announce of the third quarter quell, but she had fell in love with him through out the years while they had been working. Maybe they could have a chance now.

“Prove it. ” She challenged him.

Haymitch took a step toward her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer, he crushed his lips on hers, sucking her lower lip. He lifted her up, kissing her lower and lower, she wrapped her legs around him, moaning every time he kissed and sucked her neck.

“I missed you too.” she whispered between kisses.

“So, will you come with me? The children planned a party for only closed friends on Christmas day and-” he started only to be interrupt by her even if a lady shouldn't interrupt others people when they are talking.

“Stop talking… _kiss me_.” she demanded, when her tongue entered his mouth.

“Bossy” he smiled looking at her eyes before kissed her hungrily.

She grinned. Maybe she had done the right choice by giving him a second chance. _It was always Christmas_.


	2. I'll not let you ruin my Christmas

She was furious, _very, very_ furious. She had received a letter that morning and she had felt angry. They hadn't even had the courage to say it on her face.

  
They had only sent her a letter, not even a personalise letter, as she punctualized everytime she thought about that. The words written on the piece of paper could have been addressed to another person if there wasn't her name written clearly and simply, black on white on the paper.

  
Her eyes were glued on the signature of President Snow, at the end of the sheet, in a beautiful handwriting. But it could have been even a stamp.

  
She had only a year and then if she didn't succeed at making district 12 memorable for at least some days, she will be replaced. They had written that her victor's stunt of the previous year hadn't pleased the most important sponsors. In others words The President hadn't liked it at all.

  
Well, he had a point. Haymitch shouldn't have shout that the wife of a very rich sponsor was a _closed_ friend of Finnick. _That poor guy._

  
Effie had tried to stop him, but he had been a hurricane. And she had failed.

  
She's been worked with him for eleven years, since the 63th hunger. Now they were approaching the 74th. She should have known better.

  
And now, there she was. On the train directed to the district twelve after she had begged Seneca to sign an official permission to go to the district.

  
She had brought with her the best Liquors from the capital that she had succeeded in finding and she had practically used them as a goes out.

  
It hadn't been a very loyal move from her part, but she had succeeded in making Haymitch climb on the train with the help of some Avox.

  
This year they would attend the annual event that it was hosted on Christmas Eve. That wasn't even a bad thing. The worst part was that she was usually at home during those days so she could go out and buy new clothes for the parties. But this year she hadn't have the time to do some shopping or doing her Christmas tree.

  
_The nerve of that man!_

  
Haymitch was still unconsciously and she started to worried.

  
When he woke up it's left less than an hour to reaching Capitol City.

  
"What I'm doing here?" He mumbled. "Is a new edition already started?"

  
_How can he reduce himself in this state?_ She asked herself. _He will be ended killed._

  
"No" she answered patiently. "You are here to attend the Christmas' party with me. So we could know more sponsors who could help us with the tributes."

  
His expression was priceless. It could be comparated to the one of a child who was dragged with some tricks to a visit.

  
"What the fuck?" He shouted. "I don't want to attend any stupid party. Especially a Christmas one. I hate it. It's meaningless and colourful." He continued.

  
She rolled her eyes even if a Lady shouldn't do that. He was acting like a child and she was the spoilt brat?   
"Before you say something else," she didn't want to start a fight "I bought you two cases of your favourite liquor, and you could have them only after we had gone to the party. They are also my gift for you." She smirked.

  
"You are lying" he commented.

  
_He was so diffident?_ "I could never be so deceitful" She fooled him using a serious tone. "Joking about something as _vital importance_ as the whiskey. What kind of woman would I be?"

  
He scrutinized her, thinning his eyes without saying a word- He was aware that hers was a farce.

  
"I want to see" he demanded.

  
_Why can't he behave like an adult?_

  
She rolled her eyes again, but she accompanied him to her compartment, where she had hide his precious cases of liqueurs. " Happy?"

  
He nodded, but as he tried to reach out one hand towards his booty she slapped it away.

  
Haymitch mumbled some oscenety and then he decided to return to his room.

  
"And take a shower" she added raising her voice to be sure he would have listened her as he walked away.

  
It followed a cackle. "They are only two boxes, Princess. Not the whole shop. And if I were you I would pay attention because I'll have my revenge."

  
She should have expected _that_ kind of answer...  
*

  
As they arrived at the Penthouse he tried to lock himself in his room but she blocked him in time.

  
"Where do you think you are going? You have to help me with the decoration." She declared.

  
He looked at her as she was crazy.

  
"What? Listen, _babe_ , now I'm going to tell you _my_ schedule. I will meet Chaff at the bar and we will drunk ourself into a stupor so we could survive that horror that you call Christmas' Party." He retorted.

  
"No, _you_ haven't understand at all. You will not touch a drop of alcohol because I demanded it. The bar will not give you it and there are no open bar because it's Christmas Eve, _darling_. So, if you want your precious liquor you have to adorn the tree because the Avox aren't here to do it." She was proud about the plan. It was perfect. "And I bought you a beautiful complete for the event. You have to wear it tonight." As she said it she turned on her heels, retiring in her room.

  
She went straight to the bathroom so she would take a shower. While she was choosing the correct combination of various fragrances she thought about how beautiful the tree will be. She knew that Haymitch would have done the right thing so he could have his alcohol.

  
*

  
" _Haymitch_!"

  
She went out from her room wearing a blue and silver dress. It wasn't the one for the party. She would change it after being sure that Haymitch wouldn't caused a scene.

  
"Haymitch?" She called him again. "Have you already fin-"

  
Her words remained stuck on her throat. She felt her legs weak and she had to blink twice before being sure that she was still at the penthouse.

  
Effie let out a shriek. Her beautiful dress was put as a decoration on the tree. Well the lights of her dress had been ripped from the wowen, while her dress had been torn up and its pieces of cloth had been used as filaments to adorn the branches. And she didn't want to talk about the rest.

  
Without a second thought she pressed the button of the elevator and stepped in.   
She knew where he was. At the bar.

  
When she arrived she saw him dancing with a young woman. _What_? Haymitch Abernathy was dancing without feeling oblige. It couldn't be possible.

  
As the song ended the woman kissed his cheek and then she walked away. She didn't even wait for him to take a step, she was in front of him with a very crimson face in a second.

  
"What do you want now, Princess?" He had even the courage to ask her that question.

  
"There are many problems. First of all what were you doing with that woman? Why were you dancing with her? She was younger and too gorgeous. You know that she could be _my replacement_? Your new escort if we don't win this year?" She retorted breathless.

  
He looked at her and smirked "My _new_ escort? Mhh I like how it sound."

  
Effie slapped his arm and without saying another word she headed towards the elevator. Before she could even reach it he took her by the arm and spun her around, facing her.

  
"Are you jealous?" He asked with curiosity and something else she couldn't recognise now because she was thinking about all the things that had gone wrong in less than four hours.

  
"Jealous? Jealous of her?" She mocked him. He didn't understand anything.

  
"Then stop to be a bitch and leave me alone. You had been a pain in my ass all day." He spatted.

  
"Would you mind using a proper language? You don't speak like this to a lady." She greeted her teeth.

  
"Lady my ass."

  
"Do you have any idea how much my dress had cost?"

  
"What dress.. Oh, sorry princess I had thought that it was a tree. I did you a favour you would have looked like a fucking tree with all that lights. How did it even work? There was a battery?" He asked.

  
"It doesn't matter how it worked. It was a special dress. It was very colourful and bright. The light had different colour some of them were red, others were blue-"

  
"Like a tree of shit."

  
"Language!" She rebuked him. "I will not wait until you ruin everything. You had just torn up my Party's dress and you had destroyed my tradition. I always lay down under the tree looking up at it, thinking about my childhood when my grandma used to make me a hot chocolate with cinnamon." She had to blink her eyes refusing to let him see her crying.

  
"Who was the one who dragged me here for the Christmas Eve's party? You not me. I didn't want to come. Nobody wants to sponsor us. Our children always die. You know that-"

  
"They sent me a letter!" She cut him. "It was written that if our tributes won't make a good appearance or at least arrive in the first eight positions. I would be fired. Well they would make me quit." She whispered looking around her.

  
He didn't say anything. He sighed but he didn't do anything else.

  
"I'm sorry for the dress. I will try to fix this mess." As he said that he turned around, directing towards the exit.

  
Effie was tired so she called the elevator and she locked herself in her room.

  
*  
Someone knocked at her door. She opened it, expecting to be face to face with Haymitch. But she was surprised when she saw her friend Portia.

  
"What are you doing here?" She asked her friend.

  
Portia hugged her and she whispered at her ear "Someone had just called me for a help and when I discovered that it was for you I could not say no."

  
Portia was a stylist who had worked for her photographer when she had been a model. At that time she was just an assistant. But now she and a friend of her where working together for some important actors and sponsors.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Your victor of course. He called me and he had said that you need a help for a dress. He told me everything. I also brought something for him."

  
_Why did Haymitch tell her all of that?_

  
"I hadn't know that you and Haymitch were _friends_?" She asked suspiciously.

  
"Oh no. I only needed some information. But it's not important. Now we have to think about you. I have the right dress for the occasion."

  
Portia opened a box, showing her a dress.

  
Effie looked at it for a _very_ long time, admiring it before exchange a look with the stylist. "It's amazing, but isn't it too short?"

  
She shook her head, approaching the escort so she could help her to put it on. "There won't be children at the party, and you have to draw the attention to you, so you could keep your job. You are useful and very good at that. Red and short are the right choices. Besides it's a very Christmas colour." She said in a practical tone that the sentence seemed to lose its shamelessness.

  
Worn the effect was magnificent- Portia has surpassed herself.

  
The neckline was low-cut and the shoulder straps were thin. The bodice was semi-rigid and it suited her body perfectly as a second skin.

  
The whole back was covered but the fabric was in embroidered semi-transparent lace. While the rest of the dress was made of a fabric she didn't know. It looked like cloth covered with sequins, but she was sure that it was seamless and it looked vaguely as a velvet, but it wasn't so soft to the touch as it.

  
The edge of the dress arrived just above the middle of the thigh. It was also tight on the hips.

  
Despite being so tight, these - she would call them _bubbles_ but it was clear that they were nothing of that kind - they made the dress looked almost foamy.

  
"It's a new kind of fabric," Portia explained as she fixed the dress on Effie's hips, as if she were reading her mind. "With each movement it reflects different shades of red."

  
She passed a hand on her abdomen and she felt tiny scares that ruffled under her fingertips. In the meantime Portia picked up a brush and started to brush the escort's hair.

  
Effie decided to wear a white wig with some silver stars as adorns that Portia had arranged for her. The stylist made an elaborate bow on the head and fixed everything with billions hairpins and the hairspray.

  
When she finished she admired her job proudly. Effie smiled and thanked her.

  
"I was very happy to help you. Besides it's Christmas time, dear. We are always more generous." Portia kissed her on the cheek and then she left the room.

  
Effie decided to spray a few drops of her perfume on her wrists and neck. She wore also high red heels and a pair of short gloves.

  
Once she finished to prepare herself she went to the living room, hoping that Haymitch had had at least the decency to change his clothes in something cleaner. She hadn't had the time to do it by herself.

  
After few minutes she heard footsteps and she turned around a little worried, fearing what she could find in front of her.

  
Fortunately, he had the decency to wear a suit that was more or less suitable for the occasion. It wasn't the one she had bought him or the one made by Portia.

  
It was a dark gray suit, it should be worn during the day because of the cut but it didn't matter, it was definitely better than before.

  
She approached him to be sure that he had buttoned all the buttons on his shirt and that the collar had been properly arranged. She didn't want to be embarrassed because of him.

  
His gaze was a bit 'too low and intense - but she didn't mind. If the dress worked on him who did not have the slightest sense of beauty,it certainly would affect the right people.

  
She cleared her throat and he raised his eyes as if nothing had happened.

  
It's starting to be a little late, so she simply waved to him to give her his arm and he didn't object.

  
"I'll not give you an opportunity to ruin my Christmas Eve, Haymitch." She said in a whisper.

  
"I did you a favour with that dress, Princess." He said while looking her from head to toes.

  
Once they arrived at the party, she made sure that someone would see them together before leaving him free to go where he wanted, hoping he will not get drunk too much, while she would be looking for sponsors and gamemakers.

  
*

  
She had spent hours smiling to the point of having the muscles of her face aching. She had had to flirt with women and men, whose hands had groped at her on every occasion.

  
And now she was doing her puppy eyes while looking at three Gamemakers, who didn't even listen at what she was saying because they were staring at her cleavage.

  
Shortly after, Seneca and Plutarch joined the conversation by greeting their colleagues.

  
"I find you in great shape," the first one smiled.

  
Plutarch came forward to greet her with two kisses on her cheeks, without their faces touching each other. "It's always a pleasure," he said cordially, and she found herself curving her lips in a real smile.

  
They were the first two people who had came close to her without having _another_ agenda.

  
An Avox brought to drink to all of them, while the conversation finally moved to another subject- the fashion. She was convinced that she had succeeded at least in part to have obtained positive results from that evening.

  
"I'm surprised you had managed to convince Abernathy to come, I have to admit it," Seneca said surprised.

  
It wasn't difficult to give him a victorious smile. "Oh, it was really simple."

  
_She had just had to take a nearly one-day trip to District 12, had bought two cases of expensive whiskey, had waited for him to be unconscious and had him loaded on a train without he noticing._

  
"He can be very _cooperative_ when he wants," she added bringing the glass to her lips.

  
Seneca tried to add something else but a noise and screams distracted him, forcing him to turn around.

  
They all turned towards the source of the noise, which wasn't too far from where they were.

  
Her blood froze and she could feel her lips open in horror when she saw Brutus charging Haymitch - holding the neck of a broken bottle. From nothing, Gloss came up behind him and with an unprecedented violence hit him in the head with another bottle.

  
She wasn't able to move, but Plutarch's voice got her. "What have you _just_ said?"

  
If that bottle did not kill him, she would do it now.

  
"Excuse me," she tried to force a smile on her face and raising her voice to at least an octave. She placed the glass in the hand of one of the gamemaker in front of her and rotten quickly against the excited crowd.

  
She made her way as far as she could until she reached the eye of the storm. Four Peacekeepers were already taking Brutus and Gloss away and two more were approaching Haymitch.

  
"I'll take care of that," she threw them away, then she exchanged an eloquent look with Chaff.

  
He didn't bat an eyelid, he waved someone's hand to come forward and then took a seat behind Haymitch's unconscious body. "Take his other arm," he said, and she realized he was talking to Johanna.

  
The girl grabbed him by the shoulder with an unexpected force while Finnick asked her kindly to move so he could lift Haymitch's feet.

  
Effi stepped aside but she followed them to the elevator as they dragged him away. She was trying to make her face remained an inexpressive mask.

  
He had just ruined _her_ night. Her _Christmas Eve_.

  
"Put him on the couch,please" she sighed as the elevator's doors opened.

  
Johanna glared at the woman, but she did as she had been asked. "Thanks," Effie added, before going to the bathroom to see if she could get the first aid kit.

  
She found it in the kitchen and she laid it on the table.

  
She needed a moment to recover herself.

  
She couldn't believe he had managed to ruin everything in a few minutes.

  
She wanted to cry.

  
When she went back to the living room, Finnick and Johanna were gone and Chaff was guarding his friend.

  
"May I know why Haymitch and Brutus were going to kill each other?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and waiting impatiently for an answer.

  
Chaff looked at Haymitch disappointed, before turning to her without his usual irritating behavior. "Brutus had asked him how much you wanted to get fucked and this idiot punched him," he said, after thinking about it for a long time.

  
She didn't think he was lying, but she didn't know how to reply - so she didn't say anything. She remained silent, staring at the District 11 mentor without knowing what to do.

  
Chaff got up without another word and walked straight to the elevator. She accompanied him, without even thinking about it.

  
"Do not get too close while he's fainted, you might end up hurt," he warned her, as the doors opened.  
She just nodded. "I know," she said softly; the last thing she wanted was to find herself being attacked by him because she had woken him up during a nightmare. It would be the best way to end the night of Christmas Eve.

  
Before the doors closed, Chaff had the time to give her one last piece of advice: "Be careful, baby doll" the serious tone with which he pronounced those three words made her skin crawled.

  
She went to pour herself a glass of champagne and sat next to him - at a safe distance - waiting for him to regain his senses.

  
It took less than ten minutes for his relaxed features to start twitching nervously.

  
His eyes opened slowly. He was visibly confused, but there was no aggressiveness in his movements.  
She brought her glass to her lips and took a long sip trying to hide a smile.

  
She couldn't believe he had taken a bottle on his head just to defend her honor; she couldn't be angry with him on these grounds ... it was unbearable.

  
"What's so funny?"

  
"You defended me ..." she leaned forward to take his hand. " Thank you ".

  
Haymitch pulled back but her smile didn't disappear from her face. "I was just drunk and that bastard came looking for trouble."

  
_Of course it was impossible that Haymitch Abernathy could do anything nice for her without a good reason behind it,_ she thought.

  
Then he asked her what had happened and she gave him a quick report as they got up to go to the kitchen.  
He seemed to be able to stand up despite some initial difficulties.

  
She sat him down and started examining the wound on his hand. The cut was superficial, so she just disinfected and wrapped it.

  
She stood in front of him and asked him to look down, then she began to disinfect all the cuts on his head, checking that there wasn't any pieces of broken glass.

  
Haymitch complained about the disinfectant. "It's nothing serious, there aren't any pieces of glass. Only small cuts, it could have been much worse. "

  
She kept talking to distract him, since the process seemed to bother him a lot.

  
"It should be okay, get your head up a little. I want to check that there are no other cuts." She put a hand under his chin and lifted it, she couldn't see anything at all with that hair!

  
She lightly touched his skin, trying not to hurt him; he would also need a shower, considering that he smelled like a distillery. "You should cut it. I cannot see anything". She complained, getting up on her tiptoes and trying to see if she had disinfected everything.

  
A half laugh came from below. "Do it with ease, sweetheart. I do not mind at all what I'm seeing ... are those _freckles_?"

  
His words struck her like a shower of frozen water.

  
A shrill cry escaped from her lips as she withdrew immediately back and she could feel her cheeks turning red with shame.

  
"Haymitch Abernathy! I'm trying to help you and you thank me so?" She couldn't believe him, it was really an impossible man.

  
In response, he almost laughed at her. "It was a compliment, what are you complaining about?"

  
She brought instinctively both hands on her hips and glared him, pressing her lips together.

  
Haymitch didn't say anything for a few moments, but she could feel his gaze back on her - for a moment her safety faded and she felt vulnerable, naked.

  
He stood up taking the glass she had left.

  
"It's a pity that the show is already over, Princess. I was beginning to like it very much."

  
_How should she answer to that?_

  
"You should dress in red more often," he said, while approaching her. When he was in front of her, their faces were only few inches away from each other. He turned his head at the side and kissed her neck.

  
" _Merry Christmas_ , Princess." He whispered against her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late!   
> This is a very long chapter so I hope you like it and that I didn't make many mistakes. I'm not so happy with the text.   
> What do you think?


	3. Santa's Official Helper

Peeta Mellark stood in The Twelve’s library, staring at the empty red velvet chair in the town’s small scale version of a Christmas Village, looking for all the world like he was about to burst into tears. His uncle, Haymitch Abernathy stood behind him, looking like he had no idea what to do if his nephew were to burst into tears.

“It’s - it’s alright, Peeta,” he said, giving the boy’s shoulder a squeeze. “You can leave school a little early tomorrow, and we’ll drive down to Portland and go to the mall there.”

Peeta looked up at him uncertain, his lower lip pushed out in a rather endearing pout. “But tomorrow is the holiday party at school. You said you’d help me make cookies tonight.”

“Right…” Haymitch frowned. He’d known that, but things had been a bit busy the last couple of days with it being so close to Christmas and the end of the year. It was the first Christmas he celebrated since he was sixteen and it was because of his nephew. The child's family had died in a fire and he was the only superstite. They have been living together for almost a year.

He had always hated Chistmas, even when he was a child. But here he was, in a place where his nephew should have meet Santa Claus, even if he was nowhere.

Haymitch was certain though, that he had read the times for the Christmas Village in the paper correctly. “Santa” would be there from ten to seven, and it was just now five o’clock.

But there was no Santa, just an empty chair.

“Oh!” came a voice from the back of the library. “I’m sorry! I didn’t realize anyone came in.”

The man’s face lit up as Effie Trinket came around the shelves. “Trinket,” he started, then he stopped and his mouth dropped open when he saw what she was wearing.

The green skirt was a bit shorter than her usual wardrobe, and it puffed out around her legs from the crinoline that was beneath it. Her top was a simple green button down with some red and white embellishments, but what really made her ensemble were the candy cane striped stockings and the sparkly red heels. She was the most adorable Santa’s elf he’d ever seen, and he was quite possibly even more smitten with her. And that was saying something given that he’d been besotted with her from the first day they met and had been harboring a growing crush every day since.

"Finally, you have learned my name. But you should add 'Miss' before my surname." She said amused.

“Uh, I’m - I mean we were -” He snapped his mouth shut and pressed his lips together, struggling for words as a slow smile spread over her face.

“Where’s Santa?” the child asked.

Effie’s face fell. “I’m so sorry, dear. He had to, uh, go - back to his workshop.”

Peeta shuffled his feet and pushed his hands down in his coat pockets. “Oh. Why?”

She knelt down in front of him and gave him a small smile. “Well, there was a problem with some of the toys and he had to make sure it was all fixed in time for Christmas.”

Her eyes darted up to Haymitch’s face, and her smile broadening when she met his stormy grey eyes. “It was very last minute, I’m very sorry. I meant to put up a sign, but I got distracted reshelving some books.”

Haymitch shook his head. “That’s quite alright, Sweetheart.”

The woman glared at him, probably because of his lack of manners.

When he had met her the first time he had noticed that she loved to behave like a proper lady. And he had found entertaining to annoy her, so he used pet names like Sweetheart or Princess.

"He is a very busy man." She added.

The Santa duties were usually covered by a combination of Mr. Heavensbee from the drugstore and Mr. Odair who taught biology at the high school. Something must have happened to one or both of them for there to be no one to cover.

“Will he be back tomorrow?” Peeta asked.

Effie bit her lip and shot another look at Haymitch. “I’m sorry, but Santa’s schedule is so busy he won’t be able to come back tomorrow.”

The child looked almost distraught. “But Mitchy - how - how will I tell Santa what I _need_ for _Christmas_?”

The man braced himself for a difficult evening of dealing with an extremely disappointed six year old. “Well, uh, we - we can go this weekend...” No, there was the Everthorne’s party this weekend in the woods. “Or, um…”

“Hey, darling,” Effie said, her voice just above a whisper so that Haymitch could hear what she was saying.

He flash her a smile when she glanced up at him, grateful that she’d sensed his distress.

Peeta immediate turned his attention to her, and she leaned in with a sly smile. “You know, I’m Santa’s _Official_ Helper in Twelve. If you tell me what you want for Christmas, I can tell Santa.”

Peeta titled his head to the side. “How?”

“I’ll text him.” the woman grinned. She didn’t care if it made sense or not, if it made the child happy and save his uncle some grief, it was worth it.

The boy’s eyes went wide. “You have Santa’s phone number?!”

Even though it was harmless white lie told for the benefit of a child, she still felt quite important.“All Santa’s helpers do.”

“Wow…” His voice was hushed and he looked up at Effie in awe. Then he pulled a face. “Do I have to sit on your lap?”

It was all she could do not to laugh, and when she looked at his uncle again, she could see he was having the same problem. “Not if you don’t want to, darling. All you have to do is whisper to me.” She turned her head to the side, her eyes on Haymitch’s as his nephew leaned in to whisper his most wanted presents in her ear. The way he was staring at her made her heart skip, and she had to ask Peeta to repeat his last item to make sure she got it all correct.

“You promise you’ll tell Santa?”

Effie smiled and straightened, brushing her hands down the front of her outfit. “I’ll do it right now.”

She walked over to the main desk and picked up her phone, opening a new text message and typing out what the boy had just told her. To make it look more real, she entered SANTA at the top in the recipient list. Of course there was no such contact in her phone, but the child didn’t need to know that.

“See?” she said, bending down to show him the phone.

Peeta eyed the screen and a wide grin spread over his face, much to his uncle relief. She had turned away to show his nephew the message she was pretending to send to Santa, but he could read the screen quite clearly over her shoulder. Luckily, he knew his nephew would have asked for a recipes book and for a small building kitchen that children usually used to faking cook. He had only to go out, bought them and then wrapped and hid on the top shelf in his walk-in closet. He thought he must be beaming from ear to ear. Effie Trinket was an absolute treasure.

“Thank you, Miss Effie!” Peeta exclaimed, throwing his arms around Effie’s neck.

She laughed and hugged him back. “You are so welcome. I’m glad I could help. And I see that you are a gentleman, fortunately you aren't like your uncle.”

Her eyes found Haymitch’s again as she said his name. She had turned around and her eyes were sparkling.

Haymitch scoffed but he didn't say anything.

An idea popped into her head. “Sweetheart, Why don’t you go grab some candy out of the bowl? I think there’s some peanut butter cups left...”

Peeta gave a cheer and ran across the room to the refreshment table to dig through the candy bowl.

“Speaking of phone numbers...” she said as she turned to the man and held out her phone.

The message to “Santa” was still open on the screen, the cursor blinking next to it. It took him a moment, but he finally reached out and took it from her, and entered his personal number.

He wasn't sure he'd had done the right thing. Giving her his phone number. He found her annoying and crazy. Who cared that she was one of the sexiest teacher he had ever known? Who cared that he loved her smile and how she behaved with children? Who cared that she had a masterpiece as an ass? Certainly not him... Well, he might had a crush on her but it was only that.

He handed the phone back, while thinking at all of those thing. A few seconds later, his cell beeped in his pocket. Effie waited as he pulled it out to see a message from her number. Up popped the list of Peeta’s gifts.

He grinned. “Very clever, Princess.”

Effie’s head dipped and she smiled. “Why, thank you.”

"No, really you have just saved me, Princess." He added.

She gave him a soft smile and then she spoke again. "So now the princess had just saved her prince?" She asked with a strange glint in her eyes.

Her words left him unprepared and he found himself without a quick remark.

He touched nervously his hair. "I'm not... We are not.. well not that I don't find you hot.. but you are my nephew'a teacher.." He bubbled. 

She started to laugh at his attempt to say something comprehensive. "It was just a joke, you have to relax," she brushed her hand with his. "Prince" she added with an amusing smile on her lips.

He shook his head while Peeta hurried back to his side, the pockets of his coat stuffed with candy. Haymitch rolled his eyes.

"Umh, we need to head home and - bake - a batch of cookies for tomorrow.”

She gave Haymitch a sympathetic look. “Goodnight, Mr. Abernathy. And goodnight, Peeta!”

“Night, Miss Belle!” The boy hollered back, already halfway out the door.

“Goodnight, and thank you.” He sighed and inclined his head, not looking forward to spending the night in the kitchen, covered in flour.

“If you need help,” Effie called out, and Haymitch stopped with the door open. She help up her phone and wiggled it back and forth. “You know how to reach me.”

She winked at him, and his eyebrows lifted. “Indeed I do, Sweetheart.”

*

Effie was standing in her small kitchen, toying with the string of a tea bag while it seeped, when her phone buzzed. She picked up and tapped the screen.

_I'm bored, sweetheart. You know how to help me? Haymitch._

She smiled fondly at his inappropriate message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this was an os inspired by a scene that I had seen on TV.  
> I hope you'll ke it.  
> What do you think?


	4. She insisted on hanging decorations

He stretched out his arms and rolled on the other side When He noticed that her side was cold and empty. He started to panick before remember himself that She was at Capitol City with a promise that She would return to Twelve in few days.

One Day She was Talking about Chistmas with Katniss and Peeta and the day after She had packed a small luggage, kissed everyone's cheek, and saying that She would have return in three days.

That was his third day without her and He was starting to worry himself because He hadn't Received a calling from her yet. Besides He was afraid that She would stay in the capitol, even though it was impossibile because She hadn't brought with her many suitcases and her others stuffs were still in his House. 

_He missed her_. These days without her were passed very slowly and He was starting to be bored.

He heard footsteps, so He stood up and put on a sweatshirt.

Once He was down, He smelled pancakes. He walked into the kitchen where the boy was cooking him the breakfast. "Why are you here?" He asked.

Peeta turned around smiling at him. "Good Morning even to you." He said mocking him. "Effie called us this morning saying that She would be back today. We have to go to the Train Station because She needs some help." He added.

Haymitch opened his mouth to speak but He was interrupted by Peeta. "She tried to call you but you _didn't_ answer. So She thought to call us."

The mentor nodded and He started to eat his breakfast thinking about Effie and the reason why she should need help. Even though He started to imagine it and He hoped it wasn't like He thought.

 

When the time arrived He went out his home approaching the one of the children who were already ready.

Together They started to walk to the Station.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Katniss and Peeta walking side by side and hand in hand looking strangely quietly. 

When they arrived Effie was already there, and She looked a bit irritated. Probably because they were late.

Anyway, She started to kiss everyone on the cheek and hugged them very very heavily.

When the children looked away, Effie gave him a peck whispering in his ear. "Did you miss me?"

He didn't answer but he deepened the kiss, noticing that the woman was smirking. She broke the kiss and winked at him, then She caught up with the "Kids" and started to talk with them. 

When they arrived in front of the children's house, Effie was already starting to impart the orders.

He wasn't really listening to her but He caught words like "Christmas decorations", "presents" and "Christmas tree".

"Ours will arrive tomorrow. Now We are going to decorate your House." She finished.

Peeta seemed to be happy with the prospective and even Katniss didn't seem to be bothered.

_He was the only one who didn't want any stupid christmas stuff around his house?_ He asked himself.

Sighing, He helped the boy carrying the shopbags that the two of them had carried from the train to Peeta's house- where Katniss was living with him.

Once there, Effie told them what they should do and together they started to clean up the children's house.

After a while Effie declared that She would have worked better if only Katniss helped her, and She ordered the men to go out and bring home a tree.

Haymitch rolled his eyes, but he did what He had been asked. Well, Peeta had done all the work, He had just helped him haul it until his house.

Then he went to his house, took a sip from his bottle and went to fetch his geese.

He had just wanted to spend some time alone with Effie. He had really missed her. He didn't want to be without her anymore. 

He heard heavy footsteps behind him. 

"How did you manage to escape, Sweetheart?"

Katniss didn't ask him how He had known She was her, She already knew it.

"She didn't even notice. Peeta is helping her with the tree." She came near him looking at the geese. "You don't seem to be happy with the prospective of Christmas. But you helped us without any complainings. Are you a dog now?" She asked bluntly. She could be a bull in a China Shop sometimes.

"I'm not thanks. Are you happy with this?" He tried to deflect the subject to her.

She rolled her eyes. Like him She wasn't very good with her feelings. They weren't like Peeta and Effie.

Haymitch snorted but He answered to her question.

"She is happy. She is used to big things, She always was. If this makes her happy, then I'll not ruin it with my grumpy mood." He tried to laugh to lighten the conversation.

"Yeah, same with me. Peeta was so euphoric that I let myself succumb to the same thing. The decorations aren't so bad. Colourful Maybe, but not that bad." She commented.

They remained like this for a bit. Then He heard the sounds of heels that He was used to know. And He stood up. Katniss looked up at him with a quizzical expression on her face.

He didn't have the time to answer to her unvoiced question that the door was opened by a cheerful blonde woman, who walked towards them almost skipping.

He prepared himself to a lecture that didn't come. Instead Effie informed them that the train won't come the day after.

"So Peeta and I decided that we are going to have the Christmas Dinner in his house. Yours." She corrected herself.

Then she looked at the girl. "Dear, Peeta asked after you."

Katniss stood up and walked away without a second glance in their direction.

Once She was sure they were alone She  grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him in a brutal kiss. He kissed her Back, putting a hand on her waist and lowering the other one to squeeze playfully her butt. She made a giggle that was covered because of his mouth crushing on hers.

"I missed you _so much_." She said between two kisses.

"Really? It didn't Look like." He challenged.

She broke the kiss _again_ \- it was twice that day- and looked him in his eyes as She was searching for something. When She found it She shook her head with a smile on her face and She cupped his cheek.

"Don't be grumpy. I know that I ignored you a bit. But this will be my First Christmas with Katniss, Peeta and you." She tried to explain.

He understood her point but He shrugged neverless.

"Would you like to see How Peeta's house look with all that wonderful decorations?" She asked him.

He started to walk towards the boy's house helding out his arm for her to take. 

"Look at you being a gentleman for once. Did you feel guilty for not having help me and Peeta?" She laughed.

"I was trying to seduce you" He teased.

"Well, you won't receive your reward."

Then She started to talk about Capitol City and He found himself in Front Of Peeta's House. She knocked and Peeta opened it after few seconds.

Once inside He looked around noticing all the changes.

The brown Sofa was now covered with a red and gold cloth. There were some candles around the house. A garland was hanging in front of the front door. A centrepiece made by pine, berry and pine cone was on the table. And a tree trimmed with only lights was in the corner of the living room. There were others adorns and lights around the house.

He found himself gaping at everything.

_It was amazing._

Effie turned to him asking if He liked it. "What do you think?"

He didn't know how to answer. It was too garnished but it wasn't vulgar or too capitol. It was a mix of district and capitol. 

So He said that, "I thought it would have been showy. But I like it."

"Did you see those?" The Woman asked while pointing at four stockings hanging above the chimney.

Each one of them had a different colour. They were red, gold, green, and orange. And there were written their surname's initials on them that created the word "TEAM".

He understood now what She had meant before while She was explaining that that was their first christmas together. She had meant it like a family.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, I like them."

She clasped her hands together and flashed him a smile. "Would you like to trim the tree with us? Katniss will help too." She looked expectantly.

He stared at the tree and then at the three of them. Katniss made a slight nod with her Head and his gaze returned to Effie.

She had been so exhilarated and lively that his heart had lost a beat. The only think that matters to him was that the people who loved were happy. So He accepted to help them.

 

They started to put the balls on it. Some of them were simple, others were animals like deers or there were also snowflakes and bells.

As they trimmed the tree the children and Haymitch told her how they used to spend Christmas. 

"My parents baked us cheesecakes. And then we ate turkey." Peeta said.

"I hunt rabbits and then we cooked them. Once I succeeded to bring home a deer. Prim was so happy that I sang a song, I think it was a Christmas one. Prim..." Katniss stopped to talk. The memory of her sister was still freshed. She blinked her eyes and Peeta hugged her whispering something in her ear. 

Effie looked guilty so Haymitch started to talk. "It was simple in the districts. But You already know I didn't celebrate it since I was sixteen. My mum knitted sweather for my Brother and me as presents. She bought us also two chocolate bars." 

"This is our first very Christmas as you see." The boy added.

Effie didn't know what to say.  "I'm so sorry about everything. I wanted you to have a beautiful Christmas. I would like to spend it with all of you."

"It's strange to say this, But I really like these decorations. You didn't need to do anything, but thank you Effie." Katniss suggested. Peeta smiled at her so She went on. "We are a Team, right?"

The boy corrected her. "We are more than a Team, we are a _family_."

And just like that they hugged each other.

 

Hours later, when they finished with the hangings, Peeta was in the kitchen with Katniss while Effie and Haymitch were under the tree.

"I shouldn't say this, but while I was in the Capitol I bought some presents for you." She turned to him.

He tried to arguing but She kissed him. Using the kiss as a distraction She continued to talk.

"There are simple. I brought a new bow for Katniss, some new arnens for Peeta and two presents for you, But I could give you one tonight as a reward."

_Now_ He had all of his attention.

"What is it?" He was curious.

"I might have bought a new lingeniere. And Maybe I'll wear it tonight." She teased him, moving her index finger up and down his torso, doing a good job at distracting him.

"What is the colour?"

"Well, It's Christmas Time. What do you think?" She lifted her perfect eyebrow suggestely.

_Red_ , He thought.

He wanted that it was already night.

And maybe He could give her a present too. Maybe He could ask her to move in with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, what do you think?  
> Tomorrow I'm going to publish the last chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> What do you think? This is my first long-shot in English and I'm quite proud of it.  
> In this version Haymitch and Effie slept only few times. She had a crush on him while he understood his feelings when she was taken as a prisoner.  
> He had recognised her the second time he went at the bar, but he had wanted that Effie would have made the first move.  
> Anyway, I hope you like this os and that I didn't make so many mistakes (English is not my first language).  
> If you are interested I had written three shot fic about Hayffie.


End file.
